Prova de Fogo
by Lara Sidney Snape Croft
Summary: Em resposta ao desafio do site SnapeMione, fiz essa songfic com uma das músicas propostas (no caso, Prova de Fogo). Hermione coloca Severo contra a parede, precisa ter certeza quanto aos sentimentos do professor.


Prova de Fogo

Hermione estava farta de ser usada, já fazia mais de dois anos que ela e seu ex-professor de Poções namoravam. Talvez namorar não fosse a apalavra certa… na verdade eles estavam apenas "juntos".

Ela estava dando aulas de Transfiguração em Hogwarts, em vista de que Minerva McGonagall não se sentia mais em condições de ter três funções ao mesmo tempo: vice-diretora da escola, diretora da Grifinória e professora de Transfiguração. Assim passou seu cargo como professora para Hermione e ficou ocupando os outros dois.

Tinha seus próprios aposentos, é claro, mas a maioria das noites ela passava nas Masmorras, com _ele_, e se ficava em seu quarto, mesmo, _ele _estava junto.

Severo Snape parecia feliz com sua companheira, desde que eles estavam juntos que ele ficara menos rabugento. E Hermione sabia que isso era divido a todo o carinho e amor que ela lhe dava, porém… infelizmente ele não agia da mesma forma com ela, e era isso que a enraivecia. Ele dizia que a amava, que ela era a pessoa mais importante em sua vida, que só ela poderia lhe fazer feliz… mas não demonstrava esses sentimentos, não a fazia sentir de verdade, enquanto dava tudo de si, fazia de tudo por aquele homem.

Esta é uma prova de fogo

Você vai dizer

Se gosta de mim

Não ia deixar que ele continuasse desse jeito. Não conseguia viver na incerteza, precisava saber se ele sentia mesmo todo aquele amor ou era apenas uma desculpa para mantê-la perto de si, para ter uma companhia e alguém para resolver seus problemas, alguém para dividir sua cama. Não, Hermione era muito romântica para deixar ser usada assim, e o pior é que ela o amava… mas teria de colocá-lo contra a parede, mesmo arriscando perder aquele que ela sabia ser o grande amor de sua vida.

Sei que você não é bobo

Porém seu reinado

Vai chegando ao fim, sim

- Severo… precisamos conversar.

- Diga, Hermione.

Tanto tempo eu

Esperava você

Dizia que me amava

Sorria e até cantava

Fingindo gostar de mim

Esta é uma prova de fogo

Você vai dizer

Se gosta de mim

- Mas… acha que não te amo, Hermione?

- Não é isso… eu sei que alguma coisa sente por mim, mas o jeito que você me trata…

- Eu a trato mal? Quando fiz isso? Não vale a época em que você era estudante, sabe muito bem, Hermione Granger, o que se passava…

- Ai, é esse seu tom! Severo… eu necessito de romantismo… necessito de ser levada para jantar fora e um "bom dia, meu amor" com uma rosa! Mas você é tão turrão, tão cabeça dura… não aceita minhas opiniões e acha que está sempre certo!

- Ora, se é meu jeito que te incomoda, sinto muito, mas é assim que sempre fui e serei. Por que agora eu mudaria?

Hermione sentia que as lágrimas pesavam em seus olhos. Não queria chorar, não na frente dele, tinha de se manter superior, como sempre fora, e não ceder de jeito algum.

- Porque eu mudei por você, Severo… eu faço de tudo para lhe agradar, deixo meu orgulho de lado e ouço suas opiniões e broncas quieta. E acho que esse foi meu erro! Você ainda me vê como uma aluna chata e sabe-tudo, pensa que pode mandar em mim, e eu deixo! É apenas uma prova de que você não gosta de mim, na verdade, gosta apenas de… dormir comigo.

Esta é uma prova de fogo

Você vai dizer

Se gosta de mim

Sei que você não é bobo

Porém seu reinado

Vai chegando ao fim.

Tanto tempo eu

Esperava você

Dizia que me amava

Sorria e até cantava

Fingindo gostar de mim

- Por Merlim, Hermione! Será que não consegue gostar de mim como sou? Está sendo infantil!

- Não, você é que está sendo infantil. Acha que serei sua amante para todo o sempre? Pois saiba que só voltarei para você quando você me aceitar como sua namorada, como sua mulher! E se não quiser, então adeus, porque eu não sou seu brinquedo!

E sem dar tempo para Severo responder, Hermione saiu, batendo a porta dos aposentos de Severo, deixando-o de queixo caído.

Chegou ao seu quarto e se deitou em sua cama, abraçando seu travesseiro e molhando-o com suas lágrimas. Não podia acreditar na arrogância de Severo! Sentia um ódio mortal, naquele momento. Mesmo assim não conseguia imaginar sua vida longe do homem que tanto amava… e se irritou ao perceber o quão submissa a ele estava se tornando.

Alguns dias se passaram; Hermione e Severo não trocavam nem mesmo olhares depois da discussão. Não até ela acabar na Ala Hospitalar devido a estranhas náuseas que invadiram seus corpo repentinamente em meio a uma aula.

- Eu vou morrer, Madame Pomfrey?

- Não fale asneiras, mulher! Está apenas enjoada, o que é normal quando se está no seu estado…

- Que estado? br

Pomfrey deu um longo suspiro, para depois dar a notícia:

- Está grávida, Profª. Granger.

A notícia veio como se jogassem um balde de água fria na cabeça de Hermione. Grávida? Não… não podia ser… sempre se cuidara tão bem…

- G-grávida, Madame Pomfrey? N-não pode… eu… mas…

- Sim, querida, grávida, e isso é fato. Tenho certeza que será uma criança maravilhosa a julgar pelos pais… são extremamente inteligentes e poderosos, Profª. Granger, e espero que seu bebê herde todas as qualidades de vocês.

É mesmo… tinha Severo… o que ele diria? Um filho! Por Merlim, Severo odiaria a idéia! Não gostava de crianças.

"Uma criança… não seria de todo mal ter um filho, isso até me ajudaria com Severo."

Hermione se assustou com o próprio pensamento. Como podia pensar em usar o próprio filho para se reconciliar com Severo! Mas ele tinha que saber. Tinha que contar para ele, ele odiaria que ela escondesse.

- Profª. Granger, o Prof. Snape está aqui e deseja vê-la. Quando me perguntou o que você tinha, disse que era melhor que falasse com você. Não esconda a verdade – sussurrou Madame Pomfrey.

- Claro…

- Vou deixá-los a sós. Com licença.

Pomfrey saiu, deixando Hermione e Severo sozinhos. O homem olhava para Hermione, mas ela não conseguia olhar para ele… não conseguia, simplesmente…

- Hermione? Pomfrey não quis me dizer o que você tem… você pode me dizer?

- Está preocupado comigo?

- Claro! Como não estaria? Estou com você há mais de dois anos, e não é por causa de uma briguinha tola que vou deixar de gostar de você.

- Briguinha tola? Severo…

- Hermione, por favor! Não comece! Agora me fale o que você tem, sim?

Ela olhou para ele, depois desviou os olhos novamente e virou o rosto. Tirou a coberta e se sentou na cama. Pegou seu sobretudo de cima de uma cadeira próxima, se levantou e a vestiu. Ficou de costas para Severo. Suspirou, abaixou a cabeça e disse, num sussurro:

- Estou grávida.

- C-como? Não escutei…

Ela se virou para fitá-lo.

- Escutou, sim. Estou grávida, Severo.

Assim como ela, ele sentiu algo estranho percorrer seu corpo.

Esta é uma prova de fogo

Você vai dizer

Se gosta de mim

- Grávida, Hermione? Mas… você não estava tomando aquela poção que te dei?

- Estava, sim. Algo deu errado, só não sei o quê…

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento. Hermione sabia que Severo tentava digerir bem o fato. Teria de assumi-la, por bem ou por mal. Não conseguia imaginar aquele homem embalando um bebê… a cena fez ela rir.

- Do que está rindo, Hermione? Isso é sério!

- Eu sei, Severo. E é tão sério que até consegui imaginar você fazendo aquelas caretas para o bebê… dando papinha, trocando fralda, levanto para tomar sol… - novamente ela riu.

Severo não se aguentou e riu também. Realmente a cena era hilária, mas estranhamente ele não achou ruim… ter um filho não seria má idéia. Ele se aproximou de Hermione e pegou suas mãos.

Esta é uma prova de fogo

Você vai dizer

Se gosta de mim

Sei que você não é bobo

Porém seu reinado

Vai chegando ao fim.

Tanto tempo eu

Esperava você

Dizia que me amava

Sorria e até cantava

Fingindo gostar de mim

- Eu nunca fingi gostar de você, Hermione. Eu tenho esse meu jeito… mas eu te amo. Amo de verdade. Eu quero esse filho. E quero você. O que tenho que fazer para você acreditar em mim e aceitar esse meu jeito?

- Ah… eu…

- Não, espera, eu já sei.

O homem pigarreou e se afastou um pouco, mas sem soltar as mãos de Hermione, para então dizer:

- Hermione, aceita ser minha esposa?

Você vai dizer

Se gosta de mim

Dizia que me amava

Sorria e até cantava

Ela ficou sem resposta. Não sabia o que dizer, o que responder. Era claro que queria, sempre quis, sempre esperou que ele lhe fizesse esse pedido, mas agora sua voz não queria sair, é como se ficasse muda de repente. Mas ele continuou.

- Aceita viver ao meu lado até o fim de nosso dias? Eu quero que sejamos uma família, Hermione, eu, você e esse filho, ou filha, que está para nascer.

Hermione abria e fechava a boca, pasma. Nunca esperou ouvir isso dele… agora sabia que ele a amava de verdade. E foi tão bom se sentir amada por aquele homem, que sua voz finalmente saiu.

- Aceito!

Se beijaram longa e apaixonadamente. Ele a amava, e Hermione teria de aceitar seu jeito de amar, pois, por mais que ele fosse durão e grosso, era o homem que amava e era pai de seu filho, e do próximo que veio dois anos depois.

Esta é uma prova de fogo

Você vai dizer

Se gosta de mim

* * *

**Nota:** A fic ficou meio fraca devido à pressa que tive em fazê-la no prazo estipulado -já que era resposta de um desafio - porque final de ano é uma droga quando se trata de estudos, além de outras coisas mais que comem o meu tempo. Mas está aí, espero que gostem. B-jus e meus agradecimentos a quem teve a paciência de ler essa fic. 


End file.
